El Parque de las Palomas
by XANHEX
Summary: Matt ve en el parque a una chica hippie, ella muy dulce lo invita a ir al parque de las palomas, cuando conoce el lugar se sorprende que no haya dichas aves, ¿entonces por qué se llama así? MIMATO PURO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**El parque de las palomas**

**

* * *

**

Caminaba, sólo caminaba, sin importarle la gente que pasaba a su lado, para él, sólo existía su persona y un mundo oscuro. Jamás lo pensó de ella, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? Después de todas las cosas, locuras que hizo, no lo creía, simplemente no lo creía, en el momento que los vio juntos, besándose apasionadamente, sintió tanta rabia pero a la vez un dolor infinito en su interior, empuñó las manos dispuesto de ir a partirle la cara al moreno, pero en eso se quedó, con los puños, los cuales apretaba con tanta fuerza que hasta blancos se habían puesto por la presión ejercida, la rabia era tanta que no evitó derramar unas lágrimas, no valía la pena golpearlo, reclamar, todo se puso negro dentro de él. Dio media vuelta dejando atrás aquella imagen de dos jóvenes abrazándose y besándose con tanta pasión, tanto amor, ése amor que él no tuvo de ella.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, sólo caminaba, perdió la noción del tiempo, sólo sentía pesados sus pies, seguro ya llevaba caminando muchísimo tiempo, pero no le importaba. Se detuvo a contemplar un lugar lleno de vida, niños jugando, parejas paseando, otros sentados, pero en especial a una jovencita con un estilo algo hippie, de cabello suelto color castaña claro y unos hermosos ojos miel, sonriendo dulcemente, de su bolsa sacaba migajas de pan que arrojaba a un puñado de palomas que comían, vio como la jovencita atrapó una bella paloma blanca y la llevó a su mejilla para acariciarla.

—Me alegro que ya estés bien de tu patita, Lilith —escuchó la dulce y melodiosa voz de aquella jovencita, seguro le hablaba a la paloma—. ¡Hasta estás más gorda, pesas más que la vez anterior!

Aquella dulce jovencita irradiaba felicidad, inocencia, ternura. La chica se levantó y le dirigió una mirada a él, seguro se había percatado de que la estaba observando desde hacía rato. La muchachita vestía de blanco, falda larga que le llegaba a media pantorrilla, sandalias y una blusa de tirantes, también una bolsa bordada que se veía abultada.

—¿Quieres alimentar a las palomas? —preguntó la chica con esa hermosa voz que a él lo embeleso.

—Eh, no, yo ya me iba —respondió el joven.

—Te la pasaras bien, además las palomas tienen hambre y yo necesito ayuda para partir el pan y hacerlo migajas, aunque no lo creas me lleve casi toda la mañana haciéndoles migajas y ya se lo han acabado —platicó la chica.

Estaba impresionado, una desconocida platicándole cómo si lo conociera toda la vida.

—¿Me acompañas a buscar comida para las palomas?

—Esta bien —Aceptó el chico.

—Gracias. Pensaras que soy muy atrevida, pero tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, ¿eres extranjero? —interrogó la chica.

Aquel comentario le apenó un poco, pero aún así sonrió.

—No, soy de aquí, herede el mismo color de ojos que mi madre.

—Oh, tu mamá debe ser muy hermosa como para tener a un hijo tan guapo como tú —la chica le mostró una bella sonrisa que él sintió como le entibiaba el corazón.

Caminaron un tanto, curiosamente aunque los pies le estaban doliendo por lo mucho que había caminado hacía rato, al lado de ella, sentía andar sobre un lecho de pétalos de rosas.

—Me llamo Mimi, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Matt —respondió seco, no sentía que debía de mentirle a ésa chica que misteriosamente lo estaba calmando de una manera tan sutil y dulce que empezaba a olvidar el coraje y tristeza que traía encima.

La chica entró a una panadería, escogió los panes, él iba tras de ella, se sintió algo extraño cuando la muchacha le tomó de la mano y de repente se veía a él corriendo tras de la chica quien lo jalaba y salían de la tienda, tras de ellos, el dueño salió gritándoles.

—¡Ladrones, devuélvanme mi pan!

—¡Corre más rápido! —decía ella.

Se detuvieron a unas cuadras, jadeantes, la chica miró el pan en la bolsa.

—¿Por qué robaste ése pan? Si no tenía dinero podías haberme dicho y yo lo pagaba —dijo Matt respirando agitado entre palabras.

—Es el pan más barato, el señor no lo sentirá, además no es mucho y no tengo dinero para pagarlo —respondió la chica como si nada—. En sí, sólo le he quitado una migaja.

—¿No te arriesgas mucho por pan para las palomas? —interrogó Matt un poco más repuesto.

—Nunca me arriesgo demasiado para las palomas, ven acompañe para alimentarlas —Mimi le tomó de la mano.

Matt se soltó.

—Lo siento pero debo de irme —dijo seriamente el muchacho.

—Por qué tu mirada dice que quieres acompañarme, ¿entonces?, sí no fuera así, yo no te hubiera hablado. Tú querías hablar conmigo y acompañarme, no sé qué te habrá sucedido, pero tu vibra era algo oscura hace rato, pero ahora ya no —respondió la jovencita.

El rubio se quedó estupefacto, ¿quién era esa muchachita?

—Ven, te aseguro que te la pasaras muy bien y descansaras. Vamos al parque de las palomas —Mimi le tomó de la mano y esta vez, el chico la siguió.

No había escuchado hablar antes de ése parque, seguro había muchísimas palomas por algo se llamaba así. Caminó junto con ella, se sentía tan bien, la suave mano de ella tomando la suya lo llenaba de ternura y de algo muy bello que antes en su vida había sentido.

La caminata era larga pero ni la sentía, entonces llegaron a un callejón sin salida, ¿y sí le había engañado para robarle?, poco le faltaba para darse media vuelta e irse, pero entonces la chica abrió una puerta que él no había visto, se tuvieron que agachar un poco para entrar ahí.

El lugar era una casa vieja, pero estaba muy limpia, había una sala inservible, muebles rotos, una mesa que le hacía falta una pata y para compensarla se detenía a base de libros, revistas y periódicos viejos. Sobre aquella mesa, Mimi dejó la bolsa de pan.

—Ya llegue —gritó la castaña.

De la nada empezaron a aparecer varios niños, entre 7 y 11 años, una niña como de 10 tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño que tal vez ni los 2 años tenía. Mimi le acarició la cabeza a un niño moreno que se veía todo sucio.

—¿Qué nos trajiste, Mimi? —preguntó la pequeña que tenía al bebé.

—Pan, leche, ¡galletas! Las hice yo misma. Es todo lo que pude traerles —respondió la aludida.

Matt estaba impresionado, veía a 7 niños, pero a ninguna paloma, pero también estaba muy enternecido por la buena acción de la castaña.

—¿Es tu novio? —cuestionó un niño a Mimi.

—No, es un amigo, se llama Matt —señaló Mimi.

—Hola —saludó el ojiazul.

—Ellos son las palomas: Lilith, Miranda, Josh, Will, Brenda, Nick y el bebé es Dany —presentó Mimi a los pequeños que de inmediato identificó porque sonreían cuando escuchaban su nombre.

Mimi le mostró la casa a Matt, estaba limpia a pesar del mal estado en que se encontraba, llegaron a la cocina, dónde no había estufa, unos niños llegaron con varios trozos de madera y los empilaron, luego Mimi le prendió fuego para cocinar.

La castaña cargó al bebé mientras le daba de comer.

Matt se la estaba pasando muy bien porque los pequeños platicaban de todo lo que hacían en la casa y le preguntaban a él.

—¿Entonces tocas la guitarra? ¡Fantástico! Algún día yo también tocaré la guitarra —exclamó Will muy emocionado.

—Y también cantas, ¿por qué no nos cantas una canción? Bueno, aunque no tengamos algo con que acompañarla —pidió Miranda, algo desanimada.

—No te equivocas, cualquier cosa es bueno como instrumento musical, incluido nuestras manos, podemos hacer música aplaudiendo, claro, si nuestro amigo Matt se anima a cantar —dijo Mimi.

Matt aceptó y les cantó, si les dieran a escoger a que publico prefería, sí al montón de chicas gritando eufóricas su nombre, pidiéndole matrimonio y tantas cosas más o a esos niños que lo veía fascinados y hacían música con sus palmas, sin duda alguna se quedaría con aquellos pequeños.

—¡Cantas como un ángel! —apuntó Brenda, encantada con la voz de Matt.

—Gracias —era el gracias más sincero que él había dado.

Estaba ya oscureciendo.

—Bueno, niños, hora de dormir, y recuerden, no hagan mucho ruido, los veré mañana para traerles más migajas —Mimi les dio beso a todos los pequeños.

—Me cae muy bien tu novio —le susurró Josh.

La castaña sonrió. Matt lo había alcanzado a oír.

El rubio estaba muy curioso.

—¿Cuándo conociste a las palomas? —interrogó Matt.

—Hace tres meses, uno de ellos me robo la bolsa del súper y yo lo seguí y fui como di con ellos, desde entonces, la mayor parte que gano, compro para ayudarles y bueno, también, aunque no es muy bonito robo, pero todo tiene justificación, al señor del pan le robé, por que en una ocasión, Lilith fue a pedirle pan y éste no se lo dio, entonces ella lo tomó, pero el señor la empujo que terminó lastimada. Por eso le robé.

—Entiendo… ¿y por qué están en esa casa? Ya esta vieja y puede caerse en cualquier momento, ¿no crees que estarán más seguros en una casa hogar? Pueden adoptarlos y vivir con una familia —propuso el joven.

—Si yo también pensaba eso, pero ellos ya son una familia, y aunque son pequeños, son muy maduros, Lilith y Dany son hermanos, ellos huyeron de su casa por que sus padres los trataban muy mal, Will y Miranda los encontraron y le ofrecieron refugio en el parque de las palomas… —Mimi se entristeció—. Son una familia.

—Pero tendrán los cuidados necesarios en caso de que uno de ellos se enfermen, comerán a sus horas, tendrán una buena alimentación, vivirán en un lugar muy seguro…

—Tengo un amigo que es doctor y él viene a verlos cuando se enferman, de hecho me hice amiga de él gracias a los niños, él los ha atendido desde hace más tiempo que yo y también se hace cargo de traerles comida, es muy buena persona.

—Tienes un gran corazón, Mimi —Matt quería estrujarla en sus brazos, pero la chica era delgada, se veía tan frágil que prefirió sólo ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Mimi tomó la mano y la llevó a su mejilla.

—Espero que me puedas ayudar.

—Por supuesto, cuenta con mi ayuda.

Quedaron de verse al día siguiente en el mismo parque dónde la encontró alimentando a las palomas.

Estaba ahí, parecía gustarle mucho los colores claros, pues ahora vestía una falda azul claro y una blusa del mismo color pero esta contaba con mangas, e igual su bolso bordado y dos bolsas extras.

—Hola —saludó el chico que se sentó junto a ella.

—Hola —respondió la chica mientras sacaba migajas de pan y se las arrojaba a las palomas.

—Anoche busqué en internet y encontré muchos lugares donde pueden estar los niños —Matt sacó de su mochila varias hojas y se las mostró a Mimi.

La chica hizo a un lado los papeles.

—Los separaríamos.

—Sí, pero su seguridad es primero.

—Sí una familia llega, sólo se llevara a uno de ellos, y eso les dolería en el alma, son como hermanitos.

—Es un riesgo que se corre, pero estarán muy bien atendidos, bien alimentados y sin peligro de que un rato a otro esa casa se les venga encima.

—Comprendo que quieras ayudar de ésta manera Matt, pero no es posible.

—¿Y por qué no los llevas a vivir contigo?

—Mi departamento es muy pequeño, mis papás trabajan casi todo el día, yo también trabajo.

—Bueno, con tu amigo el doctor.

—Por él los adoptaría a todos, pero su esposa es algo especial, él tiene una casa preciosa y sí tiene con qué mantenerlos —Mimi suspiro hondamente—. Las palomas son libres y pueden volar a donde quieran.

Matt miró a las palomas que comían y de repente salieron volando todas.

—De acuerdo, no hablaré más, pero podemos buscar otro lugar donde estén más seguro sin separarlos.

—Esa idea me encanta Matt, eres un genio —Mimi le dio un beso en la mejilla y llena de energía se levantó.

Matt estaba encantado con aquel beso. La ayudó con las bolsas, llevaba muchas cosa de comer y él también había puesto su granito de arena.

—En la mañana me pagaron y pues me fui de compras, aunque ahora me haya quedado sin nada, me hubiera encantado comprarles un pastel, hoy es el cumpleaños de Nick, cumple 9 añitos… —decía Mimi que iba a paso rápido, como si el parque de las palomas se fuera a mudar.

—Pues yo lo compro, espera unos minutos, conozco una pastelería por aquí cerca que hace unos pasteles muy ricos.

Llegaron al parque de las palomas y la sorpresa fue tan grande para Nick al ver un pastel que hasta lloro de alegría. Los niños se comieron el pastel deseando que hubiera otro, Mimi les dio lo que llevaba, ahí había algunos dulces que los niños rápido los desaparecieron.

Matt recordó que él y su hermano tenían juguetes que ya ni los jugaban, seguro a los niños les encantarían.

—Niños, vendré hasta dentro de tres días, debo de trabajar muy duro, cuídense mucho y espero que esto les dure para entonces —avisó Mimi.

—No te preocupes Mimi, nosotros también podemos obtener nuestros alimentos —dijo Nick—. Gracias por el fantástico pastel.

—Ah, eso deben de agradecérselo al buen de Matt —aclaró la castaña.

Todos los niños se fueron a Matt, abrazándolo.

—¿En serio no eres novio de Mimi? —preguntó Miranda.

—No —respondió Matt, aunque a pesar de conocerla el día anterior, era lo que más deseaba.

Al salir, Matt le preguntó a Mimi dónde trabajaba y la chica le señaló una librería.

—También trabajo en una farmacia en las noches. En la librería trabajo tres días a la semana, casi todo el día, la paga no es muy buena, y en la farmacia también trabajo por tres noches, hoy fue mi día libre entre los dos trabajos. ¿Conoces algún lugar donde soliciten meseras los fines de semana?

—Eres muy trabajadora —observó el joven rubio.

—En vacaciones me gusta trabajar, para que así mis padres no se vean tan estresados con los gastos de mis estudios, psicología…

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —interrogó Matt, pensando que Mimi era una estudiante de primero de preparatoria.

—21 —sonrió divertida.

—¡¿Qué? —La sorpresa fue tal en Matt que se quedó boquiabierto, el juraría que la chica tenía máximo 15 años.

—Sí, tengo 21 y este es mi último semestre de carrera, mis padres están orgullosos de que haya adelantado un año. De hecho estoy becada en la Universidad de Waseda.

Había escuchado de esa universidad, una escuela que admitía sólo a los mejores, además de ser muy exclusiva, pues era una de las más caras de Tokio, y que la chica con apariencia hippie estudiará ahí, decía que era una persona muy inteligente.

—Woow —Matt simplemente no salía de su asombro. Por curiosidad una vez investigó y si su memoria no fallaba, la carrera de psicología era de 8 semestres.

—Adivinaré tu edad… cerca de los 23.

—Sí —reconoció Matt, muy cerca de los 23, en una semana sería su cumpleaños.

Pasaron los días y no verla, le estaba haciendo más daño incluso más del que su ex novia le había causado cuando la vio besándose con otro. Iba al parque a darle de comer a las palomas en ausencia de la castaña, notó que las palomas eran un poco renuentes con él, pero después se acostumbraron a su presencia.

Iba al parque de las palomas y ahí se enteró más acerca de Mimi, era una chica simplemente increíble, todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer por ellos. Mimi cada vez estaba más dentro de su corazón, fue tan rápida y silenciosa que no se había dado cuenta que ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **

**Hola! bueno yo aquí presentandome con un nuevo fic que será corto, creo que no pasara de los 2 capitulos, sólo que aquí me quedé, ¿por qué? Bueno, es de noche y extrañamente no me ha dado muxo sueño y eso que me dolía la cabeza horrores, entonces tratando de dormir, se me ocurrió la idea y dije, voy a escribirla igual y así me duermo más rapido, me metí tanto en está idea no muy bien planeada que el dolor se esfumó (ni los analgesicos hicieron eso ¬¬) y no esperaba más para compartirla, espero que dentro de casi nada este publicando la segunda parte de la historia, ¿por qué no lo dejé en un one-shot? xq eso tenía planeado, pero noté que iba a ser mucho me iba a enrollar demasiado y se volvería aburrido por eso decidí en hacerlo dos partes. **

**En lo personal me ha parecido una historia muy dulce, espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, deseo que disfruten de esta pequeña historia y que dentro de casi nada ya ande publicando el segundo y último capitulo :D **

**muchas gracias, las quiero n_n**

**un beso y un abrazo**

**con cariño: XANHEX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**El parque de las palomas **

**2a parte**

Iba al parque de las palomas y ahí se enteró más acerca de Mimi, era una chica simplemente increíble, todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer por ellos. Mimi cada vez estaba más dentro de su corazón, fue tan rápida y silenciosa que no se había dado cuenta que ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Un día sin esperarlo, a lo lejos vio una silueta de vestiduras blancas, caminaba hacia él, con una sonrisa plasmada en su fresco rostro, se sentó a su lado y de la bolsita que él tenía en sus manos, ella sacó unas semillitas que arrojó a las aves.

—¿Tu qué sueños tienes? —cuestionó de repente, ni siquiera un saludo.

—Pues muchos, me gusta la música y no descartó llegar a ser un gran cantante…

—Pero si ya lo eres, cantas divino, perdón por interrumpirte, sigue.

—Gracias. Igual me encantaría estudiar algo relacionado con la astronomía. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Tener hijos propios.

—¿Por qué? —aquello dicho por la castaña levantó su curiosidad como espuma.

Mimi tomó aire y miró hacia el cielo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, luego bajó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos del chico.

—No puedo tener hijos, un accidente.

—Lo lamento —quiso abrazarla, lo quería hacer pero sentía que no se conocían lo demasiado como para tomarse esa libertad.

—Pero todo tiene arreglo en esta vida. Estos días he pensado seriamente en adoptar a las palomas.

—¿A los 7?

—Si, sonara tonto, pero me gustaría tenerlos como hijos, total, tengo una casa en Australia, heredara por mis abuelos y es grande y tiene un jardín precioso, además de que no está muy lejos de la playa, estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera y me iría a Australia con trabajo seguro, porque un maestro de la universidad es australiano y me ofreció un estupendo empleo allá —Mimi sonrió, como si ya estuviera viviendo su sueño.

—Pero necesitarías estar casada.

—Sí, sólo me falta encontrar una víctima —bromeó la castaña.

Matt río ante el comentario, él sería esa victima sin dudar. Se quedó callado y se ruborizó.

—Y quiero tener un bosque, sembrar muchos árboles y tener una cabaña dentro de ése bosque. Como dicen, en esta vida hay que hacer 3 cosas: Sembrar un árbol, escribir un libro y tener un hijo. Yo no puedo tener hijos, y lo del libro no me apetece mucho, no hay qué contar —agregó Mimi, sonriente.

* * *

A pesar de que las cosas eran rutinarias con ella, se la pasaba muy bien en compañía de la chica y de las palomas, se los imaginaba corriendo en un hermoso jardín y por las tardes cerca de la playa encendiendo una fogata. Era una fotografía estupenda. Y él, ahí sentado junto a ellos con su guitarra y cantando.

Los dos caminaban en un centro comercial y no precisamente por ella, sino por él que se fue a comprar ropa y Mimi le acompañó.

—Te invito un café —ofreció el rubio.

—Gracias, te lo acepto con gusto —Mimi le tomó de la mano pero sorprendentemente ella lo dirigió a uno—. Te va a encantar este lugar, hacen un café delicioso y es cien por ciento orgánico, mi amigo trabajó aquí y me aseguró que los dueños de esta cafetería tienen cafetales, así que de la materia prima no se preocupan mucho.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, además tienen un ambiente muy agradable.

Estaban a punto de entrar a aquel café, cuando vio a una pelirroja que pasaba por ahí con una bolsa de compras.

—¿Tú quien eres? —preguntó groseramente a Mimi aquella chica.

—Es mi amiga —salió Matt, poniendo a Mimi tras de él.

—¿Y por qué te toma de la mano? Que yo recuerde, tú y yo somos novios, sólo que no me has hablado durante estos días y yo no pensaba hablarte a ti. Oye… —la pelirroja miró de pies a cabeza a Mimi de manera desagradable—. Como te llames, Matt es mi novio.

—Ahora entiendo —Mimi miró con dulzura a la pelirroja y salió de tras de Matt para tomarle con más fuerza la mano—. Porque todo este tiempo le he coqueteado y él ni caso me hace, y ¿cómo?, teniendo a una novia tan bonita como tú, es difícil serle infiel.

Aquel comentario hizo que Sora tragara saliva y se pusiera nerviosa, su mirada se desvió inmediatamente.

—Él ha sido muy respetuoso contigo y conmigo, pero hoy le invité un café, espero que no te moleste. Hasta luego —sin más, Mimi lo llevó adentro del café, dejando a una Sora callada.

Por qué sentía que Mimi parecía leer la memoria y cómo si supiera lo que había pasado entre él y la pelirroja, aquel comentario que hizo fue una estocada hacia su ex novia dejándola callada y es que Mimi lo hizo de una manera tan sutil. Mimi era muy especial.

—¿Pasa algo? Estás pensativo —observó la castaña.

—Sólo pienso en el comentario que hiciste y dejaste callada a Sora —respondió el muchacho.

—Sora, que bonito nombre, y ella es muy bonita, pero siento su corazón algo frío, necesita cariño pero no de cualquiera, sólo deja entrar a unos cuantos a su vida y tiene miedo… perdón, yo y mis deducciones sobre personas, pero no puedo evitarlo, al fin y al cabo estoy estudiando psicología —Mimi sonrió.

—¿A mí ya me estudiaste? —interrogó Matt, quería saber qué es lo que ella pensaba de él.

—Mentiría si digo que no, en cuanto te vi, noté que tenías un revoltijo de emociones, tristeza, rabia, enojo, desilusión… tu novia te engañó y tú lo viste.

—Woow, eres muy buena —Matt estaba impresionado pero a la vez le había dolido.

—Gracias. ¿Has probado el pastel de calabaza con granos de elote?

—No, jamás.

—¿En dónde has vivido? Por Dios te has perdido de algo sumamente delicioso y muy nutritivo y no engorda, aunque a mí no me importa las calorías que aporta un pastel, amo las cosas dulces y el pastel de triple chocolate es mi favorito —Mimi no dejaba de impresionarle, parecía saber en qué momento cambiar de tema y ayudarle.

Tenía toda la razón, terminó tomando varias tazas de café y es que estaba muy rico, Mimi sonreía y le aseguraba que tal vez no dormiría toda la noche. El pastel de calabaza y granos de elote le encantó, no pensó que algo tan vegetariano como ése le llegara a gustar, siendo él come carne de nacimiento.

—¿Qué más puedes decir sobre mí? —Matt seguía curioso sólo que supo esperar y aprovechando la noche hermosa y la caminata por el parque.

—Que eres músico, y muy buen cantante, un chico de un corazón enorme, muy guapo y de unos ojos que a mí me encantan.

No pudo más, se detuvo frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la vio fijamente a sus ojos castaños. Se acercó, cerró los ojos lentamente. Dulce, suave, húmedo, exquisito. Eso sintió al tener los labios de Mimi entre los suyos.

—Y que besas increíble —dijo ella, besándolo de nuevo.

Matt se perdió en aquel beso. Los dos sonrieron, notaron que sus ojos brillaban más. De repente se dejó caer la lluvia y Matt tomó la mano de la castaña, quien se quedó parada.

—Si te toca mojarte, ni modo, aunque corramos de todas formas vamos a terminar empapados —dijo la castaña muy sonriente que para sorpresa de Matt, la chica empezó a danzar.

Las personas que corrían para refugiarse del agua, se quedaron viendo a Mimi, Matt mostró una leve sonrisita.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la chica que se detuvo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa—. ¡Es divertido!

Impresionado, así estaba él cuando vio que Mimi jaló a un señor junto a su pareja y los incitó a bailar, quienes obedecieron y se dejaron mojar por la lluvia. Sorprendentemente había varias personas admirando a la bella chica bailar, Matt se unió al baile. Mojarse resultaba tan divertido.

Después de la buena empapada que se dieron los dos, Matt la invitó a ir a su casa, sabía que no era apropiado, pero quería que Mimi no se resfriara y al ser su departamento el lugar más cercano donde podían secarse, no le quedó de otra. Mimi aceptó a ir.

* * *

Matt se moría de la vergüenza, su departamento era un desastre en mayúsculas, quería ocultar el tiradero a como diera lugar, o que se limpiara mágicamente, apenado miró a Mimi que no se veía nada sorprendida.

—Pensaras que soy un desorden.

—Cierto.

—Seguro también pensaras que mi vida es así —Matt agachaba la cabeza de la pena, pero Mimi se encargó de que él la viera a los ojos.

—No del todo, Matt. He leído varias biografías de artistas y varios de ellos eran desordenados, pero que hermosas creaciones hacían, otros más sufrían de algún desorden mental… y no estoy diciendo que por el hecho de que seas cantante tengas este desorden, pues hay muchos que tienden a ser muy organizados. Como futura psicóloga, te puedo decir que: tú viviste con tu padre durante varios años, desde tu infancia, tu papá se la pasaba trabajando y tú en la escuela, hacías las tareas de las materias que te gustaban, las demás, pedías copia a tus mejores amigos. Te hiciste independiente, no hace mucho y te has entregado a la música. Rara vez recuerdas en ordenar tu departamento, pues lo ves como una pérdida de tiempo y de qué no encontraras lo que quieres sí esté está ordenado.

—Das miedo, parece que puedes ver el pasado de otras personas —admitió el rubio, Mimi era muy buena.

—No se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, Matt, y tu creatividad se ve reflejado en el desorden que tienes aquí. Si vieras como está mi cuarto, te aseguro que te espantarías.

El chico miró con sorpresa a Mimi, él se imaginaba una habitación inmaculada, pulcra y oliendo a rosas.

—Nunca me ha gustado estar mucho tiempo encerrada, necesito sentirme viva y para ello, necesito estar activa, pero siempre ha sido en lugares abiertos, por eso me encanta caminar, no me importa cuánto tiempo ni la distancia ni el camino, sólo doy un paso tras otro. Soy de las personas que no le gusta creer que hay un destino marcado para cada uno, sino que uno va formando su vida a base de las decisiones que tomas. Y de los errores que se comete, se puede volver a cometer, pero no son errores sino experiencias que a veces no son claras y por lo tanto vuelves a caer para que así las aprendas.

—Es verdad —asintió el ojiazul.

Matt recordó que tenía que sacar su ropa.

—Demonios, mi ropa nueva está mojada —exclamó Matt.

—Y pequeña —añadió Mimi al sacar la ropa de la bolsa con la intención de tenderla.

—Diablos, no me fije que se lleva a la tintorería… ¿crees que me hagan una devolución?

El comentario hizo que Mimi dejara escapar una carcajada. A Matt le encantaba verla reír y más sí él era quien se encargaba de eso.

Le dio una toalla para que secara.

—Gracias. Mira la hora es demasiado tarde, le hablare a mis padres para que vengan por mi —miró el reloj y enseguida sacó su teléfono celular. Marcó—. Mis papás se fueron a cenar… seguro que vuelven hasta mañana.

—Te llevo a tu casa —ofreció el joven.

—Gracias, pero mi casa está muy lejos de aquí, se encuentra casi a las afueras de la ciudad, no quiero molestarte.

—No es molestia, nos vamos en taxi y en ese mismo me regreso.

Mimi aceptó la propuesta de Matt, de repente estornudó.

—Creo que te va a dar gripe —comentó el rubio.

—Sí es así, ni modo, ya me tocaba enfermarme.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Matt estaba enamorándose más y más si es que eso era posible de Mimi, con ella aprendió a disfrutar de la caminata a pesar de que a veces se la pasaban un largo tramo sin decirse nada, pero la compañía le encantaba y podía escuchar sus pensamientos, visualizar sus sueños y en aquellos sueños, la castaña estaba presente.

La pelirroja estaba sentada platicando con sus amigas y al ver pasar a Mimi y Matt, se levantó, caminó hacia ellos y le propinó una bofetada a la castaña.

—¡Eres una resbalosa! —exclamó la rubia.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Sora? —Matt se interpuso entre las dos chicas, no iba a permitir que la pelirroja le volviera a poner una mano encima a Mimi.

Se quedo patidifuso al ver que Mimi le soltó un puñetazo en plena cara a Sora, haciendo que la chica diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? —reclamó la pelirroja llorando por el dolor.

—No soy dejada y no permito que me golpeen y menos sin motivo —a pesar de todo, Mimi se veía tranquila.

—¿Qué no hay motivo? ¡Estás con mi novio, maldita zorra! —Sora se le dejó ir a Mimi, pero esta vez Matt detuvo a su ex novia.

—No me hace falta conocerte para saber que a ti te hace falta amor y no de otras personas, sino amor propio. Necesitas ayuda y pronto o de lo contrario, terminaras odiándote —respondió la castaña, muy serena y segura de lo que decía.

—Sora, tú y yo dejamos de ser novios desde ése día que te estabas besando con otro —le dijo Matt, Sora se le quedó viendo algo espantada.

—No, déjame explicarte… —Sora estaba llorando.

—No hay nada qué explicar Sora, yo te vi.

—Toma en cuenta lo que te dije, busca ayuda y amate, sólo así encontraras la manera de llenar ese vacío que sientes. Sora, cuídate. —Mimi le ofreció un pañuelo a la pelirroja y le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole apoyo.

—G-gracias —murmuró Sora, impactada por lo que la castaña hacía.

—Ah sí… tus "amigas" no son lo mejor para ti. Encontraras a verdaderos amigos en las personas menos esperadas —Mimi señaló a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa y se burlaban de Sora.

Estaba por acabarse las vacaciones y Matt estaba triste porque no vería a Mimi por un largo rato.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Visitaba a los niños con frecuencia en ausencia de Mimi, pues ella se tuvo que quedar en Tokio mientras terminaba su semestre, ya que esté era el más difícil de todos, además de que aprovecharía la oferta que la escuela le hizo para obtener el título más rápido aunque de fácil no tenía nada aparte de todo, ofrecer su servicio en un hospital infantil donde gracias a las cartas que recibía de ella, ya no la querían dejar salir por lo buena que era, esto último ella no se lo dijo, pero lo dedujo. Pobre Mimi, era de admirarse, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía para hacer todo eso?, era una chica muy activa.

Al fin, el semestre de Mimi había acabado, se titulo, siendo sin exagerar, la mejor alumna de su generación. Tanto Matt como los niños esperaban a Mimi en la estación del tren. Era imposible, Mimi se había puesto todavía más guapa aunque siguiera usando su vestimenta hippie. Abrazó a todos los niños, feliz de verlos, aquella felicidad que irradiaba no pasaba desapercibida. Fuera donde fuera, Mimi siempre llamaba la atención y no por su forma de vestir, sino por su forma de ser y la vibra que emanaba.

Mimi llegó al departamento de Matt, sorprendiéndolo por la visita.

—Matt, esto es muy importante para mí —Mimi se veía algo apurada.

—Si te puedo ayudar, adelante.

—Cásate conmigo —Mimi definitivamente no lo dejaba de sorprender, tardó en procesar esas dos palabras—. Debo de adoptar a los niños a la de ya, van a demoler la casa y eso me enteré por un tío, quien me va ayudar con lo de la adopción y qué está sea más rápida.

—¿Casarme contigo? —repitió Matt, incrédulo.

—Sí, eres mi segunda opción, la primera es el doctor, pero él ya está casado y pues no me gustaría que él tuviera una pelea con su esposa por mi culpa… —dijo Mimi que viró su mirada hacia la izquierda.

—¿En serio?

—No tonto, claro que no, sino porque te amo y me encantaría hacer una vida contigo y con los niños que estoy segura que tú los amas igual que yo… como si fueran mis hijos —lo último que dijo se asomaron unas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, aquello enterneció a Matt que se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso.

—Se supone que el que debe pedir matrimonio soy yo, ¿no? —dijo Matt esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Vives en el pasado o qué?

—No, digamos que soy algo tradicional… permíteme. Mimi, ¿quieres casarte y compartir una vida conmigo y nuestros 7 hijos? —preguntó el muchacho que se arrodillo y besó la mano de la castaña.

—Ahm, déjame pensarlo. ¡Sí! —Mimi se arrodilló y se lanzó a los brazos de su futuro esposo.

* * *

La boda fue al aire libre, en el parque, Mimi vestía sencillamente, con falda, blusa de algodón, sandalias blancas y una diadema blanca, Matt vestido de blanco. Los invitados… todos lo que pasaran por ahí y querían ver la boda. Tal vez no era la mejor boda del año, ni la más costosa, ni la más llamativa, pero la ceremonia era hermosa, Mimi y Matt se tomaban de la mano, como el más grande testigo, un árbol muy frondoso que generoso ofrecía su refrescante sombra a todo aquel que se sentaba para admirar la boda. Llegó volando una paloma blanca que aterrizó en el hombro de Mimi quien de su inseparable bolso sacó unas migajas de pan y se las dio a la paloma. Mimi no dejaba de sorprender. Los niños estaban felices por que tendrían a los mejores padres del mundo. La unión se formalizó con un beso, Mimi lanzó el ramo de flores y cayó sobre el regazo de Sora.

—Que suerte tienes, seguro que pronto te casas —le dijo una chica de lentes a Sora quien esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—No lo creo —respondió la pelirroja.

—No llames las malas vibras, tú di que sí y seguro que pronto tendrás pretendiente, con lo bonita que eres —insistió aquella chica que hasta se atrevió a darle un codazo a la pelirroja quien se sorprendió para luego empezar a reír.

* * *

Aquel sueño de verse a él sentado frente a una fogata, en la playa, con los niños y con Mimi, cantando dejó de ser un sueño para volverse realidad. Todos felices cantando en coro una canción que él escribió para su amada esposa a quien la bella sonrisa no desaparecía de su hermoso rostro.

—Gracias por todo Mimi, te amo —le dijo Matt mientras veían el mar en plena noche, el agua reflejaba la hermosa luna.

—No hay qué agradecer, tomaste la decisión de acompañarme al parque de las palomas. Te amo —respondió Mimi, los dos se acercaron para corroborar su amor con un beso.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **

**Hola!, cómo estás? Primero que nada, dejenme agradecerles su apoyo con este pequeño fic y gracias por sus reviews, también estoy muy contenta de ver que me han visitado de varios países, muchisimas gracias n_n **

**Una enorme disculpa, por que dije que esperaba actualizar este fic lo más rapido posible, y es que me motive mucho escribiendo la historia, me quedé a la mitad y de ahí, también la inspiración se cortó, pero pues aquí les presento esta segunda y ultima parte del fic. Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal siento que es algo diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir :P, pero disfrute escribir a una Mimi hippie y psicologa, muchisimas gracias de verdad por leerme =) Espero no decepcionarlos.  
**

**fiirefairy: gracias por tu review, n_n me da gusto saber de ti (ah sí, sigo pendiente en leer el capitulo de chicas de antaño, lo siento, pero lo leere, me agrada mucho Amy) **

**digimon4ever99: Que alegría de que hayas pasado tu examen! hurra! y también felicitaciones por tu cumple aunque ya pasó, pero nunca es tarde.**

**Puchisko: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sí Mimi es como un ángel, pero no es dejada, eso me agrada. **

**Adrit126: muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado, agradezco mucho tu apoyo para conmigo amiga, mil gracias =) siempre me dejas review n_n **

**Taishou: mil gracias por el review n_n aqui dejo el segundo y ultimo capi, espero que te guste**

**Meems-ishikawa: Muchisimas gracias, Mimi es un amor de persona, quién no la adora? y aquí dejo el final del capi, espero que sea de tu agrado. **

**Agradezco a todas los demás que entraron a leer la historia de corazón, muchisimas gracias, jamas me cansaré de agradecer el tiempo que le dedican a mis historias y aunque existen ocasiones que me no se me ocurre nada, no me olvido de ustedes. Muchisimas gracias!**

**Un abrazo y un beso a todas y todos =) **

**con muchisimo cariño XANHEX  
**


End file.
